A New Adventure
by DeadlyFandoms
Summary: After the birth of their son, Ritchie, Rob and Laura spend a few quiet moments together as they try to comprehend the miracle that's occurred, how their lives will change and how utterly blessed they feel...but there's still a bit of initial fear that they need to overcome. (Cute, fluffy and romantic Rob/Laura one-shot) [COMPLETE]


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Remember ages ago when I said that I wanted to start writing Dick Van Dyke Show fanfictions? Well, here it is! I have wanted to write one for a long time but I've been quite swamped with my Mary Poppins and Sound of Music fanfictions, as well as my university work; but after an Instagram user expressed their need for new DVD show fanfiction, well, I could hardly ignore it, could I? :P**

 **So, this is just a quick one as I'm trying to get used to writing these characters (hence why the plot is also pretty straight forward), but I do have an idea for a multi-chapter DVD show story that I'm hoping to write...one day!**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this and reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated since this is my first time writing about the DVD show!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A New Adventure**

Laura stirred awake and instantly felt drowsy – like she'd never actually slept. She let her eyes take their time with the task of fluttering open as the late morning light unashamedly broke through the open curtains – hitting and warming her soft cheeks. She wriggled slightly and winced as she felt her body ache all over, it was only then that she awoke fully and became reminded of the miracle that had happened the day before. She turned in her hospital bed and her gaze was met with what she could only describe as pure magic; in a hospital style bassinet next to her lay her son. She couldn't fight the painfully large smile that broke across her face as she studied the tiny life.

Even though her whole body ached, and her mind was still rather woozy, she couldn't deny that she became flushed with pure euphoria as she slowly began the journey of processing all that had happened and how her life would change so drastically. Only the day before, she had been lying in the very same bed in absolute agony, sweat dusting her brown and tears clinging to her cheeks as she tried so desperately to bring their son into the world…but Rob never left her side, not for a single second, and she knew that she never would gotten through it if it hadn't of been for his love and support.

Rob. She smiled again at the thought of him, and in this moment, with their new son lay by her bed, she wanted nothing more than to see his face, to take his hand and to thank him for all that he'd done. Her wish was granted when she – carefully – rolled over and found him on the other side of her bed; smiling as if he'd bust. His gaze was so loving, and it warmed her instantly – but not before permitting hundreds of butterflies to take flight in her stomach. Even after knowing each other for so long, after marrying each other, and now, starting a family, he could still make her feel positively silly.

"Good morning, beautiful" he said softly before taking one of her hands in his own, "How're you feeling?"

"Quite sore…" she sighed humorously, but then she briefly looked over at the boy they now called Ritchie, and, for just a moment, all the pain was forgotten, "…but at the same time, I've never felt better"

There eyes met again before Rob brushed away a stray lock of hair from her forehead; even in the immediate aftermath of childbirth, she still looked absolutely flawless. He let his finger tips linger on her cheek for a little while as he tried to figure out all that he wanted to say.

"I'm so proud of you, honey" he whispered.

"I couldn't have gotten through it without you, Rob…thank you" she said as loud as her groggy vocals would permit.

"I should be the one thanking _you_ , thanks to all your hard work and bravery, we now have a son" he almost choked up on those last two words, every time he thought about it, his eyes would begin to water as he simply couldn't believe how perfect his life had become.

"You've given me such a wonderful gift, Laura…and I'll never be able to thank you enough"

He leant forward and brushed his lips against her forehead.

"You can thank me all you want, but it was a team effort, you know" she said cheekily – causing Rob to giggle as quietly as he could.

He leant in again, and this time, gently captured her lips with his own – secretly hoping that this would be a good enough start to the long list of "thank you"s he was planning to give her. He felt his heart swell for the amazing woman that he had married, for the woman that he could now proudly say was the mother of his child…for the woman who had given him everything he'd ever dreamed of and more. When they finally separated, Rob whispered…

"I love you, Laura…so much"

"I love you too"

After a few moments, their son began to stir, and with a warm, parental smile, Laura took him gently from the bassinet and cradled him to her – utterly enthralled by him. Rob scooted closer to her bedside and lightly ran his finger across his son's cheek; and after a few moments, a tiny finger circled around his own. His breath hitched in awe at the magic of it all, this tiny life that they were so in love with after less than a day, well, he was more than they had ever dreamed of. In that moment, Rob made a silent promise to his family, that he would do absolutely everything for them, to make sure that they were safe, comfortable and happy; and that, no matter what, he would always love them unconditionally.

"He's perfect" Rob breathed.

"I already love him so much"

"Me too"

"It's a different kind of love, isn't it? It's not like the way I love you, it's more…abstract…like, I love him, but it's more than that, I also have such an urge to protect him, like he really is a physical part of me…oh, I can't explain it"

Rob smiled warmly as he stroked her hair with his free hand.

"I think that's called being a mother, sweetheart"

"Well, in that case, it's definitely one of the best things that's ever happened to me" she stated lovingly, "…I just hope I'll be able to give him everything he needs"

"Hey, listen, you're going to be an incredible mother, okay?"

"But this is all so new!"

"It's new for me too, Laura, and it's okay to feel scared…I won't lie to you, I'm pretty terrified myself, but I once heard from a friend of mine that everyone feels the same, being a parent isn't something that can be objectively taught, it's a completely different experience for everyone…but it's also a journey, the most incredible journey that we're ever going to go on"

"You always know just what to say, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" he joked.

A few moments passed before Laura spoke again…

"You shouldn't be afraid either, Rob, I just know that you're going to be an amazing father"

"I hope so" he said almost shyly.

"You will be, I just know it…especially after all the love you given me"

Ritchie began to wriggle in his mother's arms, and the sight of their son seemed to gift them with a sense of newfound confidence and ambition. As they looked down at the life they had created, they were filled with the strongest love they had ever known and, in that moment, as the realisation of it all seemed to finally fall into place, they knew that they would do anything for their son. But most importantly, they knew the truth of Rob's words, it really was going to be an amazing adventure.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: There you go! I really hope you enjoyed that!**

 **I'm a little nervous about this because it's my first Dick Van Dyke show fanfiction, so I'd really love some reviews and feedback!**

 **See you soon! xxx**


End file.
